Bulls Eyes
Bulls Eyes is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Toby warns Daisy about bulls, but she claims that she would simply toot her horn to scare them off. When Daisy is asked to shoo a bull back to its farmer, Daisy sees her chance but fails and runs away when the bull sniffs at her. Toby hears about the events and shoos the bull away, but Daisy is later teased by some boys when they offer her some bull's-eyes sweets. Characters * Toby * Daisy * The Policeman * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Toryreck * Castlelated Tunnel Trivia * In the Indian narration, Michael Angelis is credited as the narrator. * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * A photograph from this episode was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry Centenary. * Daisy's shed is really the wooden shed from the Skarloey Engine Sheds placed on top of bricks. * The sweets appear to be beads. * This episode marks Daisy's last speaking role until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and her last overall appearance until Calling All Engines!. Goofs * After James puffs past Toby with coaches, the camera cuts to Daisy for about five seconds and then cuts back to Toby, but James is nowhere to be seen. * When the policeman warns Daisy about Champion, the guard does not have a mouth. * When Champion looks around, a small box can be seen at the entrance of the tunnel. * Daisy's eye-mechanism is visible when Champion sniffs at her. * After Daisy says "Keep your old bull's eyes!", she turns at the points, but in the shot after that, she is turning again. * During the opening scenes at Elsbridge, Daisy has a Co-Bo wheel arrangement (thought to be BoCo's chassis). * When Toby meets Daisy in her shed, her face is falling off. * Daisy has a different horn sound. * This episode should have come before Percy's Predicament since it is mentioned in that episode that "she (Daisy) was frightened of bulls and cows". * When Toby comes out of the tunnel, his eyes are wonky. In Other Languages Gallery File:BullsEyesUKtitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:BullsEyesUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:BullsEyesNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:BullsEyesTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:BullsEyesFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:BullsEyes1.png File:BullsEyes2.png File:BullsEyes4.png File:BullsEyes6.png|Daisy at Elsbridge File:BullsEyes7.png File:BullsEyes8.png File:Bull'sEyes12.PNG File:Bull'sEyes13.png File:Bull'sEyes14.png File:Bull'sEyes15.png File:Bull'sEyes16.png File:Bull'sEyes17.png File:Bull'sEyes18.png File:Bull'sEyes19.png File:Bull'sEyes20.jpg File:Bull'sEyes21.jpg File:BullsEyes22.png File:BullsEyes23.png File:BullsEyes24.png File:BullsEyes25.png File:BullsEyes26.png File:BullsEyes27.png File:BullsEyes28.png File:BullsEyes29.png File:BullsEyes30.png File:BullsEyes31.png File:BullsEyes32.png File:BullsEyes33.png File:BullsEyes34.png File:BullsEyes35.png File:BullsEyes36.png File:BullsEyes37.png File:BullsEyes38.png File:BullsEyes39.png File:BullsEyes40.png File:BullsEyes41.png File:BullsEyes42.png File:BullsEyes43.png File:BullsEyes44.png File:BullsEyes45.png File:BullsEyes46.png File:BullsEyes47.png File:BullsEyes48.png File:BullsEyes49.png File:BullsEyes50.png File:BullsEyes51.png File:BullsEyes52.png File:BullsEyes53.png File:BullsEyes54.png File:BullsEyes55.png File:BullsEyes57.png File:BullsEyes58.png File:BullsEyes59.png File:BullsEyes60.png File:BullsEyes61.png File:BullsEyes62.png File:BullsEyes63.png File:BullsEyes64.png File:BullsEyes65.png File:BullsEyes66.png File:BullsEyes67.png BullsEye68.png|Deleted scene Episode File:Bulls Eyes - British Narration|UK narration File:Bulls Eyes - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes